


Substitute happiness

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I swear, M/M, canon if you believe hard enough, light angst only but yea more cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks that maybe, maybe Asahi might be a little different than what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute happiness

 It's Nishinoya's birthday, and he's more than ecstatic to wake up to a day dedicated to him. His morning started extra happy, his mother prepared him the soba ramen he's been craving for days, his father gave him extra money for the day, _thrice the amount of his daily money actually,_ his younger sister prepared him an omelette bento. He thought that the gods were on his side today; he got the last drop of his mother's shampoo that he loved the scent so much (Pomegranate and orange), he was first in line on the bakery he goes to every morning for his second round breakfast and luckily, so _luckily_ , no pop-quizzes all afternoon.

Tanaka greeted him with a huge plastic bag of chips and soda for their little celebration later when they get to his house; unfortunately it was a Wednesday, so he can't have a huge celebration. Although he really wanted to, last year his birthday was Tuesday, and he only got Ryuu on his house, this year though, all of his second year friends are going. Of course, he wanted that special person to come as well, but asking him means _asking the whole team_.

When practice came, he was already greeted by Hinata who was setting up the net with Kageyama. Bouncing up and down as he stretched his arms forward to the older boy.

"Nishinoya-senpai! Happy birthday! Look, I even saved your birthday on my phone!" Hinata pulled his cellphone as he showed him the calendar. Inside the box was 10/10, and a small drawing of a gift with a red ribbon on top of it, indicating a birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Nishinoya-san! I'm praying to have another year with you!" Kageyama greeted as well. Tanaka and Ennoshita chuckled as Kageyama straightened up with his greeting.

"You make it sound like I'm going to die you little-" Nishinoya wrapped his slim but firm arms around the taller boy's shoulder, pulling him down in level with his height as he scratched the other boy's head using his knuckles.

 

"At it again aren't they?" Nishinoya heard from the gym door. Asahi's voice.

 _Yes!_ His attention immediately drifted to him as he heard his voice, Tanaka the first one to notice snorted at his reaction. _Does he even know it's my birthday? Asahi-san didn't know last year. I'm pretty sure he does now. I mean..._

_I mean what exactly..._

He already felt his stomach drop as he opted out going to him and asking him over for a few snacks and chitchat. With Daichi and Suga of course. If he wanted to- if _they_ wanted to. 

 _Yeah nevermind._  It was that kind of fuzzy feeling inside his system he often feels when he made a wrong turn in a game, when he read a very difficult question from his textbook or just, you know, wishful thinking.

 

"I think, by this time, it's already ran out. I mean, those are really best sellers you know." he heard Suga talking behind them as they changed.

"Oh right. Better luck next time Daichi- Ah!" Asahi quirked as he heard a small object hit Asahi's skin- a notebook rolled in Daichi's hands as he slapped Asahi's rib. "What did I do?!" he exclaimed.

"Your free expression to mock, that's what." Daichi replied. 

 

Nishinoya haven't really faced them that much yet- but mostly everyone has greeted him already. Except for Kiyoko, Yachi, and Tsukishima as what he remembers but he suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Noya! Happy birthday!" Suga greeted as he embraced him lightly. He blushed a bit at the contact and well- he's Suga, everyone appreciates Suga's affection. "Did you get any presents so far?" he smiled.

"Nope but! The universe is doing me good, that's enough already!" he beamed up as he watched Asahi tuck in the hem of shirt and watched his eyes move to his direction. Asahi then smiled as he tied his hair.

It was unfair really, just a side glance and a stupid smile and he's already losing his mind.

"Alright since it's your birthday, I'm not gonna make you suffer so much today." Daichi offered, but no way he's agreeing to that.

"Nope! Come on Dai-san you know me better than that! Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you'll cut me some precious time from workout." he managed in between words, but really, his mind is racing.

_Just greet me Asahi-san._

"I knew you'd say that though, just testing." Daichi smirked as he crossed his arms. Just when Asahi was about to approach them, Ukai already whistled. Daichi pulled Asahi by the collar and dragged him on the court immediately, followed by a short sigh from Suga. So they haven't noticed at all, that he still hasn't greeted.

 

 _That_ was dragging him down. He wasn't exactly bummed out, it's just, well the person you really admire haven't greeted you at all. Not even a short _hey happy birthday_ not even a godforsaken _hello_. It just, saddened him.

Wishful thinking. Yeah. He needs to get rid of that. Not everything can turn out well. The universe wasn't on his side after all.

After their training, he was feeling a bit empty- not even up for that small party Ryuu planned for him. They were just going to eat some fried chips and gulp gallons of soda and pass out (they planned a sleepover) including Chikara, Kinoshita and Narita.

But, he wouldn't let a single person ruin his special day would he?

 _Not really brain, not really._ he thought.

 

When they all left the gym, he took one last glance at the third years, talking animatedly as they were the last to leave the gym- and then faced the opposite direction.

_Oh._

 

He thinks that maybe, maybe Asahi might be a little different than what he thought.

Maybe it was just him all along. Those quick touches when they're taking a break sitting on the floor, short glances, cut smiles, the way they exchange greetings whenever they see each other outside school and training- but everyone does that too right?

"Hey, Nishinoya-" 

Or maybe that one time he texted Asahi about the homework he's having trouble answering, that ended up into an endless conversation; not replying every second but it just never stopped until the other one had to say _goodnight_.

"Oh Asahi-san! Are you coming along too?" he heard Ryuu's voice.

_wait, what?_

"Asahi-san? what's up!" he quickly asked, realizing that he was daydreaming a while ago and ignoring Asahi at the process.

When Asahi stopped walking, Nishinoya did too. He motioned the others to go on ahead but not leave him.

"I-It's nothing really. I just forgot to greet you. So- happy birthday." he smiled as he pulled his scarf up a bit to his chin.

He swore that his brain might've short-circuited. Asahi, on his opposite track home just to greet Nishinoya? Clearly, there must something else there. _Please let there be a something._

"You- You didn't have to go back just to greet me Asahi-san! I don't mind. It's not like you're required to memorize everyone's birthday right?" wrong. He does that.

Asahi laughed for a split second- _laughed_ , the deep and came from the belly kind of laugh that he only heard once when they were talking about how to properly cut a watermelon and he suggested Asahi could just eat them whole, and he's bite skin off for him.

And if he wasn't dreaming, Asahi's brushed his cheek with his index finger.

"Stop that Nishinoya, I know you're upset. I'm not _naive_. Even I would be if you forgot to greet me." he smiled as gently as he could, but immediately regretted his decision and ended up blushing himself.

"Well, your friends are waiting. I don't want to keep you." he said as he looked at the other second years, then back to Noya- but he immediately held his sleeve and tugged it. Without looking at Asahi, he mumbled something.

"Hm? You want a gift?" Asahi asked- that only resulted with a very flustered libero in front of him, frantically swaying his hands up and down.

"I-yes. Please." Despite his candor, somehow only Asahi can turn this deity into a human. Red colored his face under the moonlight, and he thought he saw pink in Asahi's cheeks too.

Asahi sighed softly as he held his scarf, "I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for a gift, but you seem cold Nishinoya. I could freeze just by looking at you." he removed his scarf and wrapped it around the other boy's neck. "I'm sorry but- I'll give you something better soon, or next year? perhaps? If we're still, you know,"

Noya quickly took a whiff of his scent and snuggled at the warmth around his neck. "Yes! Next year! Definitely!" he immediately stood on his toes and pecked the other boy in the chin, just a bit above his lower lip but he did sure feel his lips on his face, _oh yes he did._  

"Goodnight- Asahi-san! Tomorrow! I mean- see you, tomorrow!" And then Noya dashed off to his friends- who was watching them the whole time.

 

Maybe the universe was just playing tricks on him after all.


End file.
